Darcy Malfoy
by Savy13
Summary: Fem!Draco. This is the story we all know told through the eyes of a different Draco than we are used to. This is how Darcy gets through her years at Hogwarts and tries to comes to terms with her crush on her enemy- the one and only Boy-Who-Lives. Rating will most likely change as they grow older.
1. Darcy Malfoy

**Here is my new story, my female Draco. She does seem a bit Mary-sueish, but she is a Malfoy. I don't think they would settle for her being less than the very best. Hopefully she will still be in character, but also revealing a more understanding and patient feminine side. I hope you guys like!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

Darcy Malfoy was ecstatic to be out on her own in Diagon Alley. It was not often that she was allotted any type of freedom. She had spent her entire lifetime being treated as a princess, but with restrictions that would test any child's patience. She had to be lady-like, polite, demure, and intelligent, quick with both wand and wit. Ever since she could remember Darcy had lesson after lesson, schooling her how to dance, play different assorted instruments, sing, speak French, ride horses, embroider, and on and on the list went. Darcy hated every moment of it.

Of course, she grew to enjoy many of the rewards her diligence brought. She was proud of her singing and talent at the violin, adored riding her horse, Betel, and knowing French was very handy when they traveled to Paris on holidays. What she really resented was the cultivation her parents were insisting on instilling in her. She was a Malfoy, and that meant she had to be perfect. She was under no allusion that she was not the child that her parents had wanted. Both her mother and her father had wished for a boy to carry on the Malfoy name, and had gotten Darcy instead. Even her name was a constant reminder of her parents disappointment. Darcy's mother had her heart set on naming her son Draco, but when Narcissa learned that she would be unable to have any more children after her first, she forwent the traditional astrological names and named her daughter the closest female equivalent. Darcy was constantly plagued with the pressures of being as close to perfect as she could in order to make up for the fact that she was not a boy.

Not to say that her parents did not love her. They did. Family was very important to the Malfoy's, and the love they bore one another was quite strong. They just did not often show it, and certainly not in public. But that did not keep Lucius from being wrapped around his little girl's finger. He could never say no to her when her big blue eyes turned up at him. This was how Darcy was able to participate in some of her more un-lady like activities such as flying and Quidditch. Narcissa frowned upon the matter, but conceded when she saw how happy flying made her daughter. It was one of the few freedoms allowed to the young Malfoy heiress.

But now Darcy was preparing to go off to Hogwarts, alone for the first time in her life, away from being under her parents and their rules. Today, Darcy had begged her father to allow her to go get her school robes by herself. He had been hesitant at first but eventually agreed to give Darcy her first taste of responsibility. So when they reached Madame Malkin's, all three of the Malfoy's parted ways. Darcy's father went on down the street to Flourish and Blotts, while her mother agreed to met them at Ollivanders. Darcy herself walked inside the robe shop, allowing Madame Malkin to place her up on a stool and begin taking her measurements.

She soon realized that her first adventure on her own was incredibly boring. They were the only two in the shop. Darcy had assumed that the store would be swimming with Hogwarts students so close to September the first.

Darcy was just getting her robes fitted when the bell on the front door indicated that someone had entered. Madame Malkin got to her feet and went to see the new customers, leaving Darcy standing on the stool like a mannequin. She felt a little annoyed for being left there without a word, and repressed a huff. When the tailor came back, she was escorting a boy with messy black hair, round wire glasses, and clothes that looked three times to big and twice as old.

"Hello. Hogwarts as well?" Darcy asked, attempting to be polite as a small shoot of excitement coursed through her. Perhaps this would be her first friend. Or, her first time making a friend, anyway. Her parents had introduced her to other purebloods her age, and they got along well enough, but for once she wanted to make a friend that her parents had not picked out first.

"Yes." The boy said simply. When he did not speak again, Darcy continued speaking of the first topic that came into her head.

"My father down the street buying my books, and mother is looking at wands." she said before mentally hitting herself in the head. Why on earth had she said that? She had wanted to get away from her parents, not strike up a conversation about them! Darcy hastily recovered by plunging onward, turning the subject to something she enjoyed. "Then I am going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I will ask father to get me one anyway and bring it somehow. Have you got your own broom?" Darcy asked, now realizing that she was rambling on and should probably let him get in a word edgewise.

"No." The boy replied. Darcy held back her frown. It would be difficult to have a proper conversation if he had nothing to contribute.

"Play Quidditch at all?" Darcy prompted.

"No."

This was not going so well. Her first chance at making her own friend and she was failing miserably.

"I do. Father says it will be a crime if I am not picked to play for my house. Know what house you will be in yet?" Darcy asked, moving the subject to one that he might be more interested in.

"No."

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they?" Darcy said, trying to prod him into an answer. "But I know I will be in Slytherin. All our family have been. Imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I would leave wouldn't you?"

The boy gave a non-comital hum. Perhaps she had offended him? Had one of his family been in Huffelpuff? Darcy scrambled yet again for another topic, and found it walking outside the window. The largest man she had ever seen had come into view.

"I say, look at that man!" Darcy said, and he looked over his shoulder to see whom she was referring too.

"That's Hagrid. He works at Hogwarts." the boy spoke up. Darcy looked at him in surprise that he had actually responded to her with more than one word. She felt like cheering at the small victory.

"Oh yes. I have heard of him. He is sort of a servant isn't he?" She tried to remember what she had heard about him from her parents.

"He's the gamekeeper." the boy corrected.

"Yes, exactly. I hear he is a sort of savage." Darcy nodded with growing excitement. "I hear he lives in a hut on the grounds, and every so often tries to do magic and ends up setting things on fire." She was just about to suggest that the two of them go see if the rumors were true once they had both arrived at Hogwarts, but the boy cut her off.

"I think he is brilliant." he said with a frostiness that told her she had offended him again.

"Do you?" Darcy asked nervously, realizing that his knowledge had come from knowing the man personally and not word of mouth. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"

"They're dead."

Darcy was ready to crawl under a rock. Everything she said was wrong!

"Oh, sorry." She said softly in her embarrassment. "Were they like us?"

Darcy wanted to kick herself again. She had just wanted to take his mind off their death, but talking about them was clearly not the best way to do that. Sometimes her mouth just refused to cooperate with her head.

"They were a witch and wizard if that is what you mean."

Darcy grabbed onto the subject of bloodlines with both hands. Anything if it meant that she could stop putting her foot in her mouth by talking about his deceased parents.

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? I mean, they are just not the same, not brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get their letter. Imagine! It would be too hard for them to understand. Hogwarts itself should just stick with the old wizarding families." She rambled. Muggleborns would learn better in a different environment, where there was not so much to distract them or send them into a culture shock. How could they expect to be on the same level? Her godfather, Uncle Sev, had been teaching her the theory behind potions since she could read. "What is your name, anyway?" She asked, realizing that she probably should have asked that first.

"You're all done, my dear." Madame Malkin said, patting her on the shoulder. Darcy frowned, not wanting to leave. She didn't think she made a very good first impression.

"I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose." She said, hopping off the stool. The boy just gave her a nod, and Darcy fled the scene of her humiliation.

...

Darcy left Diagon Alley that day with her entire school list, including her new wand from Ollivanders; Hawthorn and unicorn hair, ten inches and reasonably springy. She loved the way the piece of wood fit into her hand like an old friend, and continued to swish it all the way home. Their house elf by the name of Dobby assisted his young mistress in packing all of her new purchases into her trunk.

"Is yous excited to goes to Hogwarts, Missy Darcy?" He asked her.

"Yes." She said, a bit more heavily than she normally would have.

"What is the matters?"

"Well..." Darcy hesitated, sitting down on the edge of her bed. "I met this boy today, and I thought I could make a friend. You know. On my own. Without help from mother and father. But I completely ruined it! What if I'm no good at making friends at all? What if no one likes me?"

Dobby patted her hands with his small one.

"Oh, Missy Darcy. Yous will have friends. Just bes yourself and nice. Yous a good girl. You will make friends. Dobby assures you."

"I hope you are right, Dobby." Darcy sighed. "I'm just not so sure."


	2. Hogwarts Express

**I am glad that you guys are liking it! Here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. But a girl can dream...**

The days after the trip to Diagon flew by until suddenly September the first was upon them. Darcy was hard pressed not to jump up and down and fidget as she stood with her parents on the platform nine and three-quarters.

"You will be good, won't you?" her mother asked her.

"Of course, mother." Darcy nodded, anxious to get on the train.

"Make me proud, darling." her father said, leaning down so that Darcy could kiss his cheek.

"Love you, Daddy." She whispered in his ear.

"I love you too, my princess." He said back, just as softly. Then he let go so Darcy could hug her mother and then run onto the train and into a compartment already inhabited by Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass. The three of them leaned out of the window to wave at their parents as the scarlet train pulled out of the station at exactly eleven o'clock. Once out of sight of King's Cross the girls finally turned their attention to each other.

"Can you believe it! We are actually going to Hogwarts!" Pansy squealed.

"It is about time. I didn't think I could wait another minute." Daphne agreed.

"Oh, I hope we all get into Slytherin together!" Darcy said, smiling at the other two. They were good friends of hers, even if they were polar opposites. Daphne and Pansy had no problem acting like the young ladies they were, and could not understand what Darcy saw in flying. Darcy could not understand what they saw in doing nails and gabbing about The Weird Sisters. But they were friends none the less, and Darcy learned quite a bit about fashion and beauty tips by listening to them. Catching up with one other did not take long since they had kept in touch the entire summer, and soon Darcy bid the two farewell.

"Where are you going?" Daphne asked.

"I want to look around and see if I can meet some people." She shrugged, straightening the tie on her school uniform. It was rather bothersome to say the least, and she was glad that she had donned the uniform before they apparated to the station. Darcy doubted she would have figured out how to put on the noose without her father's instruction.

"Okay." Pansy shrugged. "Have fun. We will be here."

Darcy nodded and gave a slight wave goodbye. As she headed out of the compartment and down the hall, she noticed that she was being followed. Two large figures came out of the compartment next to hers and trailed along behind her less than subtly.

"Can I help you?" Darcy asked, stopping so that they almost ran into her. They were both a head taller than her and twice as wide with large arms and big heads. She recognized both of them, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. They were purebloods, and she had been introduced to them before, but they had never become more than acquaintances. They did not say much, so she had never been able to discover if they were just the quiet type or did not have opinions of their own. The two of them shared a quick glance out of the side of their eyes, and it was all Darcy needed to understand what was going on.

"My father told you to look out for me, didn't he?" She sighed. Vincent nodded once.

"I knew it. He doesn't think I can take care of myself." Darcy huffed. "Well I will show him. I don't need you following me, so you can clear off."

Neither moved.

"He is paying you, isn't he?" Darcy growled. Once again neither spoke, but they did shift guiltily a bit, which Darcy took as a yes.

"Don't fret, little Darcy." Said a voice from behind her. She turned to see Adrian Pucey, a Slytherin prefect that was the son of one of her mother's friends. "It may turn out to be a blessing in disguise. A Slytherin always takes advantage of what they can. I don't know of anybody in Hogwarts with their own guards."

"I _planned_ to use it to my advantage. I'm not that stupid." Darcy said, crossing her arms. "I just wish my father would back off for once. I am not one of mother's porcelain dolls. And how am I supposed to make friends with these two intimidators following me around?"

"I'm sure a lot of people will want to know you if they see you are important enough to have your own set of bodyguards." Pucey shrugged.

Darcy just frowned. Was it too Hufflepuff of her to ask for a friend who liked her for herself and not for her parents or her importance?

"I suppose so." She sighed. "See you later, Adrian."

She was about to go off when he stopped her again.

"Did you hear that Harry Potter is in the next car over?"

Darcy froze and turned to look at him. She had forgotten that Harry Potter was her age, and bound to be set off to Hogwarts.

"Harry Potter?" She repeated.

"Yeah. I overheard some firsties talking about it as they looked for a toad. He's in the third compartment down, I think."

"I'll have to check it out." She said, her curiosity growing. "Bye Adrian."

"You owe me, Darcy." He grinned as he went on his patrols in the opposite direction.

Darcy followed his directions to a partially open door, which she pushed on to reveal two boys her age inside. One was a speckled red-head, and the other, to Darcy's surprise, was the boy she had met in Madame Malkins. Suddenly she felt awkward and self conscious, and it took all of her control not to show it.

"Is it true? I heard Harry Potter was in here." She said by way of explanation, turning to the dark haired boy. "Is that you?"

"Yes." He said simply.

Darcy did not know how things could get any worse. She had managed to offend and give a bad impression to Harry Potter! She saw him looking over her shoulders and saw that Vincent and Gregory were still there.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and Goyle." Darcy sighed, wishing that they would go away. "And my name is Malfoy. Darcy Malfoy."

The red-head gave a snigger and Darcy felt the blood rise to her cheeks in both anger and humiliation.

"Think my name is funny do you?" She asked, not willing to take the rudeness lying down. "No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

Darcy turned back to Harry. He deserved better friends than this rude boy.

"You will soon find out that some of us are better than others. You don't want to make friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

She tentatively held out a hand for him to shake, which he eyed warily.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks." He said in a cool voice. Darcy found herself going pink in humiliation. She knew that she had not put her best foot forward in Diagon Alley, but surely he realized that she was only trying to help him! She let her hand drop to her side and took a step back, ready to flee. Vincent gave a growling sound and spoke up for the first time.

"I would be careful, Potter. Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn' know what was good for them either. Hang out with riffraff like the Weasley's an' it'll rub off on ya."

"Vincent!" Darcy hissed at him, too low for the others to hear.

Both of the compartment's occupants got to their feet.

"Say that again!" the Weasley said, his face as red as his hair. Crabbe just gave an amused snort. Both of them were not much taller than Darcy, and therefore dwarfed by her two bodyguards.

"You should get out now." Harry said firmly.

"Come on." Darcy ordered the other two. They looked itching to have a fight, which she did not want. They followed reluctantly, and Darcy just went on back to her compartment with Pansy and Daphne. She would never make any friends at this rate.

...


	3. Sorthing

Hogwarts was beyond anything Darcy could've ever dreamed. She had known it was a castle, and tried wrangling every detail she could about it from her parents, but even her imagination could not compare to the real thing. Thousand of windows glittered against the night sky as the towers stretched up into the heavens. And it's sheer size made the Malfoy manner look like a mere peddler's cottage.

The boat ride across the lake was uneventful -if beautiful- and at the castle's steps the first years were handed over from the giant man to a stern looking woman.

The professor, introduced to them as Professor McGonagall, took them into a small empty chamber off the hall, and spoke to them about the sorting.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," began Professor McGonagall, "The start-of-term banquet will began shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room."

Years of training to be a proper pureblood lady was the only thing keeping Darcy from jumping up and down on the balls of her feet in excitement. It was happening, she was here, and she just wanted to be sorted all ready! No matter how much she pretended otherwise in polite society, she never had much patience.

"The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." McGonagall continued. "Each House has it's own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, you're triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule breaking will lose your House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup; a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours."

Darcy knew all about the Houses and the point system. She silently willed McGonagall to finish her speech so that they could get on with the ceremony.

"The Sorting will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."

She left the room, and Daphne and Pansy began straightening their cloaks and uniforms, even though they were fairly straight to begin with. Darcy ignored them. She knew she was presentable, and did not need to bother with pointless fussing.

After a few moments of the students' nervous chattering Professor McGonagall back inside.

" Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

She led them into the great hall and Darcy had to gasp at it's splendor. Candles floated about their heads, gold plates glittered upon the tables, and the night sky reflected on the ceiling as if there was no roof at all.

Once they were all present at the front of the room, Professor McGonagall placed a four legged stool before them. She then placed upon it a tattered, pointed wizard hat. Darcy listened in awe as the famous Sorting Hat began to sing;

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me_.

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat _

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head _

_The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might be a Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal ,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folk use any means _

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The entire Great Hall burst into applause and Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a long scroll in hand.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat cried.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Bulstrode, Millicent became the first Slytherin. Vincent, Gregory, and Daphne all joined her not long after. Then, after what felt like a lifetime, it was finally Darcy's turn. She walked up to the stool with all the refinement and grace that benefited a Malfoy, but on the inside she was a squirming mess of nerves and excitement. Professor McGonagall motioned for her to sit and then began to lower the hat. It barely had touched her hair when it called out,

"SLYTHERIN!" The silver and green House burst into applause as she went to go sit down next Daphne, feeling pretty pleased with her self. Nobody else was sorted so quickly. Her parents would be proud.

There weren't many people left now. Theodore Nott was the next to join them at their table, and Pansy followed directly after. She and Daphne shared an excited squeal with each other.

Three names later the one person everyone had been waiting for was called.

"Potter, Harry!"

The boy Darcy had so desperately tried to impress timidly made his way to the front of the hall.

It looked as though the Sorting Hat and Potter were having a conversation from the silent moving of the boys lips, almost as if they were arguing. Perhaps the Sorting Hat was having trouble placing him. The entire school waited with baited breath for what felt like forever before the hat made its decision.

" GRYFFINDOR!" It shouted to the hall. There was a moment hesitation before the applause broke out, especially from the Gryffindor table.

One pare of redheads began obnoxiously shouting,

"We got Potter! We got Potter!"

It took quite a while before the hall settled down enough for Professor McGonagall to continue.

"I don't know why it took so long to decide," Darcy huffed quietly, "We all knew which house the Golden Boy was going into. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that he was destined for Gryffindor."

But secretly Darcy had wished that Potter would be sorted into Slytherin. If they were in the same House she would get an opportunity to show him a better side of herself, perhaps even eventually become friends. There was no chance of that happening now that they were in rival Houses.

The Sorting continued on. The Weasley followed him into Gryffindor close to the end of the ceremony, and the last student Zabini, Blaise went into Slytherin. When the last of the applause had died, the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore rose to his feet.

"Welcome!" He said, looking incredibly pleased as he beamed with his arms open wide. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words! And here they are; Nitwit! Blubber! Oddement! Tweak!

"Thank you!"

He sat back down to claps and cheers. Darcy just snorted. Her father was right, he was an old loony. But she had no time to think for long on the matter. The food appeared, and she had to fill her plate quick. Vincent and Greg were already eating everything within sight.

Once everyone had been stuffed full, the Headmaster stood again, this time with a proper speech, explaining several start of the year notices, such as forbidden areas, Quidditch trials, and their rule of no magic in the hallways. After that it was time for bed, and each House was dismissed.

...

The Slytherins followed the prefects Adrian Pucey and Megan Rowstock down to the dungeons, where they came to a halt at a perfectly ordinary stretch of wall.

"This is the entrance to the Slytherin common rooms." Adrian explained for the benefit of the first years. "Unlike several of the other Houses, we do not have a distinguishing landmark to remember it by, so please pay close attention to your surroundings in order not to get lost. It only opens with a password, which is different each month. Please refer to the notice board for changes. This month's password is _Adder_."

At the sound of the word, the wall began to melt away into an open arch, and the Slytherin students filed inside. The decor was sleek and modern, mixed with several old fashioned touches such as the large fireplaces and torches on the walls. They were situated under the lake, for the large windows looked out into the greenish water. Darcy even saw several fish swim by. She loved it. It felt as though she were inside of a shipwreck.

"First years stay here, upper years may make way to the dormitories." Megan said, and the students began to split. Boys went to the left, girls to the right, and soon only the prefects and first years were left.

"Being a Slytherin is a taboo with the rest of the school." Adrian said bluntly. "You will not find much help from other Houses. Even teachers can show prejudice against us in certain situations. Being a Slytherin means being there for each other and standing united, no matter what personal problems we might have behind closed doors. If you need any assistance, wether with classes, directions, or advice, ask an upper year, or Megan and myself. As prefects, it is our job to assist. You may also speak with Professor Snape, our head of House. Your class schedule will be given to you tomorrow at breakfast."

"So get a good nights sleep." Megan finished. "Tomorrow will be your first day as a Hogwarts student. Welcome to Slytherin."


End file.
